Fill my mind, Fill my heart
by Thats so Fetch
Summary: After season finale, NP and BL, others to be decided, full plot inside... CHAPTER 3 IS UP
1. Home Sweet Home

**Fill my mind, Fill my Heart**

**A/N - Ok so HEY im Tezza, im writing this fic because i LOOOOOOVVVVVEEE NP and there isnt many fics of them, enjoy!**

**PLOT:**

_it takes places after the season finale, Haley returned and Nathan went to camp, not saying alot to her, Haley stayed at the apartment. Lucas has been hanging with Peyton and hales all summer, but he misses Brooke and she hasnt called, Nathan hasnt called anyone in tree hill besides Peyton, dans death and the police are still investigating, Brooke went to Cali and spent alot of time with new friends and making out with random guys, trying to convince herself she doesnt love Lucas, we start the story on the day Nathan and Brooke are due to return :) the first chapter is short, sorry :)_

**Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Home**

She lay wrapped in his arms, just holding him and caressing his left arm with her tiny fingers, leaning up she places a light, soft kiss on his lips, that soon passionate, he cups her face in one hand deepening the kiss and his other hand roams down her waist, she moans in pleasure when his hand lift up her shirt grazing her skin lightly, he moves his lips from hers to kiss down her neck, placing open-mouth kissing on her lower neck, she again moans in pleasure gripping his shoulders "God i love you Nathan..." she whimpers "i love you too Peyton..." and he slowly...

_BUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Shooting her head up, she slams down the alarm clock

"Yet another dream of Nathan scott.." she sighs to herself, looking at the clock, which also showed the date, her eyes got alittle wider "Todays the day.." she says before getting up and taking a shower and getting herself ready for the day ahead, the day the man she couldnt pull her mind from returns home...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_Ok so i know it was short but im just starting slow and things will get longer,PLEASE Review and let me know what you think, this fic will be NP for sure, but i havent decided on BL or LH, so help me out please :) thanks for reading, will UD soon, if you want me to_

Yours

Tezza!


	2. Nervous and Loved

**Fill my mind, Fill my Heart**

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews guys, im glad you enjoyed the short first chapter lol, this one is longer, hope you like it, let me know what you think...**

**SAME PLOT:**

_it takes places after the season finale, Haley returned and Nathan went to camp, not saying alot to her, Haley stayed at the apartment. Lucas has been hanging with Peyton and hales all summer, but he misses Brooke and she hasnt called, Nathan hasnt called anyone in tree hill besides Peyton, dans death and the police are still investigating, Brooke went to Cali and spent alot of time with new friends and making out with random guys, trying to convince herself she doesnt love Lucas, we start the story on the day Nathan and Brooke are due to return :) the first chapter is short, sorry :)_

**Chapter 2 - Nervous and Loved**

Nathan Finaly arrived off the plane and into the airport waiting area, he knew Peyton was coming to pick him up because she called him as he was getting on the plane...

_FLASHBACK_

Peyton stood pacing, thinking about dialing the number she knew by heart, she was nervous...very nervous, Nathan was coming home TODAY, today she could see him after 3 months, today she could hold him and tell him she missed him, told she could tell him she loved him...yeah right, like she could actually tell a married friend of hers that she was madly in love with him, not gonna happen, she has had her heart broken alot in her life and once already by Nathan scott, she knew (thought) if she tells him, he will laugh in her face or he will freak out, telling her he loved his wife and nothing would ever change that, she sighed finally dialing the number and putting the phone to her ear, waiting for a response..

Nathan was standing the line to get on the plan to Tree Hill when he heard his phone ringing, his ringtone being 'I dont wanna be' by Gavin Degraw, he picks his phone out of his pocket, he takes a look at the phone and smiles seeing who it is, he answers "Hey Peyt.."

Suddenly Peyton's breathe caught in her throat, regaining herself, she smiles slightly "Hey...How are you?"

"Im good, just about to get on the plan actually, i cant wait to get home, i missed you..um all of you" he says alittle nervously, making a wider grin form on Peytons face on the other side of the phone line

"We missed you too..." she speaks softly "So is Haley picking you up from the airport or-" he cuts her off

"Um no i havent talked to her, i dont know if she knows im coming home...can you maybe..i mean if its ok.." its her turn to cut HIM off

"Yeah sure, i will be there at around 4 ok?"

"Yeah thanks Peyton...see you then, i have to go they are waiting for me.."

"Oh ok..." she smiles "I will see you soon, have a nice trip"

"Thanks..bye" he hangs up and still has that goofy smile on his face, he gets on the plane and sets of home.

_END FLASHBACK_

Smiling at the memory of it, he sits back in his chair looking up at the clock on the wall '3.30' he sighs alittle and heads to the cafe at the side of the airport to grab some coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton knocks gently on Lucas door, hoping he is home, so she can tell him Nathan is arriving home, her and Lucas had hung out alot during the summer, sometimes with Haley but Peyton tended to avoid those gaverings, she wasnt ready to be friends with Haley again, she hated what Haley did to Nathan and she saw how hurt and in pain he was while she was away, it almost killed him and Peyton would never fully forgive her for that, for making him feel that way...

Cutting off her thoughts, the door to Lucas bedroom opens and he smiles at her "Hey Peyton, whats up?" he asks opening the door wider for her to enter, which she does and sits on his bed

"Well Nathans coming home today and im going to pick him up now, i was wondering if you wanted to come? maybe?" she asks smiling, she knows he wants to, but Lucas and Nathan havent talked since the arguement they had, which Lucas had told her about

"Um actually Brooke should be home at any point of today and i was gonna wait here for her.." he says smiling at the thought of seeing Brooke again, but also sad that his brother may not want to see him

"Oh right...god i was so busy setting up for Nathan coming home, i almost forgot Brooke, which we both know is hard, she isnt easy to forget" she chuckles slightly as does he "So i will see you later then, maybe we could all meet up at the cafe for something to eat later?" she says standing and heading for the door, she is already running alittle late, she looks at the clock then waits Lucas answer

"Yeah sounds...sounds good" he smiles slightly and opens the door for her

"Good luck, with Brooke.." Peyton smiles, she knew what happened between them before the summer, Lucas had explained everything to her and she felt bad for him, he poured out his heart only to get it Broken, she could only hope Brooke will come back and see sense

"Thank you...you too" he smiles and Peyton gives him a strange look then realises she cant fool him "Thanks" she says hugging him briefly, she then leaves and heads for the airport in her car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only minutes after Peyton has left, Lucas hears another knock at the door, looking at the clock, he assumes it must be Haley, he opens the door and stands alittle shocked at the girl before him "Hey Luke..." Brooke smiles sweetly and walks past him "do i have alot to tell you or what.." she giggles

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

Ok so that was CHAP2! Hope you liked it, it was longer, please read and review and im still open to suggests about the LH or BL or JB thing..

SPOILERS for Chap3:

- Someone isnt happy about Nathans return

- Brooke has some hurtful memories on her phone

- More Nathan and Peyton goodness!

Yours

Tezza!


	3. Finally I see you

**Fill my mind, Fill my Heart**

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it, don't worry NP will be together soon and BL well this chapter will set up most of the story, NP and LP fans im sorry but there will be ONLY LP friendship in this story, my thoughts go out to Chad and Sophia after their break up, I hope with all my heart they can figure it out, if not then I pray they will eventually be happy J hope you enjoy the next chapter, this is dedicated to the Murray's and their supporters at Fan forum and Live journal, also NP fans! Because I know there isn't many of us, but we are strong lol here it is…**

**SAME PLOT:**

_it takes places after the season finale, Haley returned and Nathan went to camp, not saying a lot to her, Haley stayed at the apartment. Lucas has been hanging with Peyton and hales all summer, but he misses Brooke and she hasn't called, Nathan hasn't called anyone in tree hill besides Peyton, Dan's death and the police are still investigating, Brooke went to Cali and spent a lot of time with new friends and making out with random guys, trying to convince herself she doesn't love Lucas, we start the story on the day Nathan and Brooke are due to return :) the first chapter is short, sorry :)_

**Previously:**

"Good luck, with Brooke.." Peyton smiles, she knew what happened between them before the summer, Lucas had explained everything to her and she felt bad for him, he poured out his heart only to get it Broken, she could only hope Brooke will come back and see sense

"Thank you...you too" he smiles and Peyton gives him a strange look then realises she cant fool him "Thanks" she says hugging him briefly, she then leaves and heads for the airport in her car.

"Hey Luke..." Brooke smiles sweetly and walks past him "do i have alot to tell you or what.." she giggles

**Chapter 2 – Finally I see you**

Arriving at the airport, more nervousness flows through her, clutching her chest and taking a deep breathe, she try's to calm herself before she sees him…

"Peyton?" she hears is voice and immediately smiles, turning to face him, there he is, handsome as ever, big cheesy grin on his face, famous Scott smirk showing alittle..

"Hey Nate" she walks to him and he pulls her to him almost immediately, she smiles wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest "I missed you" he whispers, his face in her hair

She smiles hearing him and mumbles into his chest "me too" before finally and not expectantly pulls from him, looking into his beautiful baby blue eyes

"Took your time.." he says lightening the mood and she chuckles

"Well Scott, the best things are worth the wait" she winks playfully at him and he then chuckles

"Lets get me home.." he says smiling at her, but instead he was very nervous, he knew Haley was waiting for him when he got back and he really didn't wanna face her..

"Yep" she links her arm with his and he grabs one bag in the other hand and she grabs one for him, he smiles thankfully and they walk happily chatting to the car

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke and Lucas awkwardly sit on his bed, both staring at their hands, not one of them spoken since Brooke did on arrival..

"Soo this is awkward" Brooke finally says glancing at him and he chuckles

"Yeah.." he looks at her too "I missed you" he says suddenly and she looks alittle wide eyed at his frankness

"I missed you too" she says and sighs relief at confessing that finally "god I never thought we would be like this, never" she shrugs while talking

"Me either" he says turning his body to face hers "Look Brooke about what happened before you left, i.."

"Lucas don't.." she cuts him off and sadness washes over him, wondering what was coming next, probably something like 'lets forget it' or 'you shouldn't have done it'

"no Brooke I have to, ok I…I love you and I want to be with you, im never gonna hide that, not anymore" he says taking her hand and placing it in his bigger one

She looks into his eyes for the second time of the day "you..you love me?" she says not being able to believe what she heard

"With all my heart" he says onestly

"WOW…" she is about to speak when she hears her phone, she picks it out of her baby pink handbag and looks at it, it wasn't a phone call but a picture message, she sighs when she sees it and Lucas looks at her sad face wondering why she looked so embarred and disappointed, he leans over her shoulder alittle to see the phone and sees a picture of Brooke and some guy making out…

"just a picture message" she closes her phone, not know he saw the picture, he sits back again to his position, in shock and hurting like hell, he looks up to meet her eyes and she immediately knows he saw the message..

"Its, its not what it looks like.." she says slowly, this time its her taking HIS hand "it was just…just the summer"

He sighs sadly "its ok, its not like..like we were together" he looks down at their hands and feels tears stinging in his eyes

"but we are now right?" he looks surprised at her, that she wants them to be together "how do you feel about me Brooke?"

"I love you too"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling up outside his apartment block, she turns off the car and faces him..

"So I guess I will see you later then huh?" she smiles at his words, even though the thought of being away from him now he just came back, was horrible, she knew he would walk into that apartment and be bombarded by a wife and issues, she didn't want that for him, she wanted him to be happy and not stressful and sad

"Yeah see you later.." she says as cheerfully as she can

"How about we meet up later, for something to eat? Say 7?"

"Ok, just I already invited Lucas and Brooke along too, I hope that's ok?" she asks, she wanted to be alone with him, that's all she wanted, but she had missed Brooke too and them all hanging out would be fun

"Yeah sure its fine, thanks for the ride Peyton" he smiles not wanting to leave the car but knows he has too, he leans over and places a sweet kiss on her cheek "its great to be back.."

"Great to Have you back, Tree Hill is not the same without Nathan Scott" she smiles and he turns to get out of the car and her hand immediately reaches for his "good luck, don't let her hurt you again Nathan" she says softly but sternly

"I wont" he nods and sweetly kisses her hand before getting out, grabbing his bags and disappearing into the apartment block

She smiles looking down at her hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing the place he kissed softly and then turning to drive

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking to the door, he doesn't know whether to know or just enter, it is his apartment, he is just so nervous or what to say and do, opening the door, he walks in, a sigh of relief flooding over him as he doesn't see Haley in the living room or kitchen, he drops his bags near the couch and heads for the bedroom "Haley?" he walks into the bedroom and again, no sign of her, she isn't home, he sits on the edge of the bed and puts his face in his hands, just trying to think of what to do next.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

Ok so that was CHAP3! I really hope you enjoyed it, please review, I love to know what you guys think!

SPOILERS for Chap4:

- Nathan and Haley confrontation

- Brooke and lucas finish their conversation

- The gang meet up at Karens!

- More NP goodness!

Yours

Tezza!


	4. Maybe now your not my everything

**Fill my mind, Fill my Heart**

**A/N - Thank you for the reviews everyone, I really appreciate it. It so great to know you like the fic, hope you all continue to enjoy it and please please all comments are welcome, good and bad, also advice on what to write next is welcome too J**

**PLOT:**

_it takes places after the season finale, Haley returned and Nathan went to camp, not saying a lot to her, Haley stayed at the apartment. Lucas has been hanging with Peyton and hales all summer, but he misses Brooke and she hasn't called, Nathan hasn't called anyone in tree hill besides Peyton, Dan's death and the police are still investigating, Brooke went to Cali and spent a lot of time with new friends and making out with random guys, trying to convince herself she doesn't love Lucas, we start the story on the day Nathan and Brooke are due to return :) _

**Previously:**

"_..I love you and I want to be with you, im never gonna hide that, not anymore" he says taking her hand and placing it in his bigger one_

_She looks into his eyes for the second time of the day "you..you love me?" she says not being able to believe what she heard_

"_With all my heart" he says onestly_

"_how do you feel about me Brooke?"_

"_I love you too"_

_don't let her hurt you again Nathan" she says softly but sternly_

"_I wont" he nods and sweetly kisses her hand before getting out, grabbing his bags and disappearing into the apartment block_

_She smiles looking down at her hand and bringing it to her lips, kissing the place he kissed softly_

**Chapter 4 – Maybe now your not my everything..**

Peyton arrives home after dropping Nathan off and sighs falling onto her bed, she hears a voice from her door and looks towards it "what the hell do you want? I told you to stay away from me" she says in a harsh tone

"Im your mother…im have a right to see you Peyton" says a very stubborn Ellie leaning against Peyton's doorframe

"Not if I don't want to see you…My dad comes home today and I really don't want him to see you here….may think I believe your 'story'" she uses her hand to make quote marks "which I don't"

"riiiight that's why half of these pictures are of me and our little confrontation" she says now looking through Peytons drawing book

"THAT'S PRIVATE" a very angry Peyton snatches the album from here "Now get the hell out"

"I will be back" Ellie says with a nod before leaving sadly

"Don't bother" Peyton mumbles under her breath

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's great…so we..we can be together right?" a bright faced Lucas Scott asks giving Brooke hand a squeeze.

"um…i..i don't think im ready for that, a big exclusive relationship" she sighs "maybe for now we should just be 'non – exclusive, until im ready"

"non – exclusive? Meaning what?" he asks alittle confused

"meaning we hang out, movies, beach, bars.." she says the last one with a small wink and he chuckles

"do…do we kiss?" he asks a very shy look on his face

"you bet your ass we kiss" she giggles

"do we do more? Than kiss?" suggestively

"Maybe" she smirks and he again chuckles "and we can see other people" his face drops for a second

'this or nothing luke…this or nothing' his mind tells him "Sounds genius" he smiles and she nods

"soo" he stands "I told Peyton we would meet her and Nathan for some food and chilling at the café….ok?"

"Great" she smiles brightly and grabs one of her bags "im gonna go change" she says going to the bathroom. And he smiles until she leaves then his face falls alittle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan stands shorts only staring out of the window in his apartment, taking deep breathes and thinking of what exactly to say to Haley when she gets home from where ever the hell she is, he looks at the clock and realises its 6pm, he is supposed to be meeting Peyton, Luke and Brooke in an hour

"screw it" he says "im done waiting" to himself and goes to the bathroom finding some decent clothes to wear and changing, he grabs his keys and heads for the door only to see Haley standing shocked in the door way

"hi" she smiles and pulls him into a hug, he hugs her back by habit then pulls apart

"hey" he gives her a small smile before pulling from her grasp completely

"how..how are you Nate? How was camp? Its so great to see you" she smiles happily taking in his expression, her smile drops alittle

"im fine..camp was tough and I wish I could say the same" he says answering all her questions

She sighs and takes a step closer to him "Nathan,.." she starts of but he cuts her off

"im heading out, I have to meet Peyton and the others" he says taking another step back

"Nate we need to talk…NOW" she says seriously

"well you left Haley…you left and now your back..what more is there to say?" he asks alittle cocky "I have to go" he says walking past her to the door

She closes her eyes for a second taking a deep breath "Nathan please" she turns and he is already gone, she feels tears in her eyes and sits now crying

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton stands in the mirror admiring herself and thinking if this outfit was the one to wear, she is wearing a cream coloured strapless top she bought with Brooke last year and her favourite pear of denim jeans, along with some heels she finds hard to control, covering her feet, she sighs and puts her, short, newly cut, hair behind her ear before smiling alittle "this is it Peyton"

"Talking to yourself huh?" a light well known chuckle is heard from her door, smiling she turns to face him

"Nathan its only 7.30 and I thought we were meeting at the café" she smiles sweetly at him and he walks further into her room, taking in her appearance, he egnores her question

"WOW.." he says in aww and she blushes slightly "you look great Peyt" he smiles "I like the hair"

She chuckles "yeah well I need a change" she rolls her eyes at her self

"Well my lady, we better go or we will be late" he holds his arm out for her and she links hers into his "Lets go before Brooke eats all the food at the café"

She smiles at him not really concentrating on his joke and snuggles up against him as they leave her room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

Ok so that was CHAP4! I really hope you enjoyed it, please review and all comments are WELCOME J

SPOILERS for Chap5:

- Who is the first to know about Peytons mother?

- New girl in town!

- NH talk!

- More NP goodness!

Yours

Tezza!


End file.
